A Promise to Keep
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: AOGA February Prompt of the Month Contest! The tree where she met the boy, witnessed their great love, and from then, every autumn, the tree turns its leaves to red. R&R


**A Promise To Keep**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

A/N: I'll be resting this pen name soon. I found out that there's someone out there who uses this pen name that's why I decided to start over again. I'll be soon known as "Enchanteur Notes". Please support me with that. Thank you for reading this.

This is my entry for the contest February Prompt of the Month Contest. **Please leave at least a 3-SENTENCED review so it will be counted.** Thank you so much. Oh,For AoGA, if you think I deserve one of the categories, can you vote mine?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana<p>

© A Promise To Keep 2012

All rights reserved

* * *

><p>"See this leaf? Do you wonder why this leaf is red rather than green? There's an old myth that two lovers cared for each other so much that the boy gave his life for the girl. The girl, though heartbroken, lived her life happily because she knew that there's someone who always watched over her. The tree where she met the boy, witnessed their great love, and from then, every autumn, the tree turns its leaves to red."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ESCAPE FROM REALITY<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Natsume?" The little girl crouched down and followed the trail of her friend. Sounds of the creatures of the night rang off through the musty forest. Currently, the children were wandering into the forest in the middle of the day. "Our parents will surely worry about us," she added.<p>

"Don't worry, Mikan. It won't take us too long. I just want you to see something," the boy explained as he looked around; trying to spot the mark he left. "I'm sure we're almost there."

Pouting, the girl breathed deeply. She scratched her arm and continued to follow him. "Really Natsume, I'm not kidding. I want to know where we are going!"

"I told you it's a secret. It's a surprise! Where's the thrill in it if I'll tell it to you this early," he said stubbornly. He held back a branch of tree and grinned when he saw it. "We're here! Hurry, I need you to cover your eyes," he called. Excitement swarmed in his heart, and he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Alright, this better be wonderful, Natsume!" the girl grumbled. The boy brought out his handkerchief and tied it behind her head. She held his hands tightly, and he began to walk.

"Careful, Mikan," he said as he guided her arm.

"What if I slip down? You know how clumsy I am." She bit her lip and held her breath. She felt the wet grass under her sandals. Breezes kept on blowing her hair, and she wondered how tangled it became.

"I won't let you slip on your feet, but in case, I'll slip with you," he muttered, grinning.

Snorting, the girl replied, "You sound like the cheesy pies Auntie always makes for us."

The boy couldn't help his grin from widening. "I never thought you wanted to eat me!" Sounds of slapping hands echoed.

"That's gross, Natsume!" she exclaimed horrified.

"We're here," he turned around and untied the bind on her eyes. "Open your eyes slowly," he instructed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked, trying to adjust from the sudden brightness. When she recovered, the surroundings immediately amazed her. Her mouth hanged open.

They were on top of a hill with a tree. Not only had the view of the city stunned her, but the bizarre appearance of the magical tree in front of her. Swaying scarlet leaves seemed like dancing stars. The wind kept on blowing, and all she could see was him and the tree.

"So beautiful," she finally said. She reached for a falling leaf and pressed it on her cheeks.

"She is," he voiced while looking at her. The girl turned to him.

"The tree is a girl?" she innocently asked. Pretty eyes asked him for an answer.

"Oh well, it is..a she," he breathed deeply. Looking away, he kicked a stone. "Let's sit down. I'm sure you're really tired." He helped her and sat down beside her.

"Do you go here every day?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Nope. Just during those times when I feel sad and lonely."

The girl nodded. "So, why did you bring me up here?" she inquired, leaning her head in his shoulders.

"I want to share this tree to you. She was a friend, and I thought that since you're my friend, I wanted you to know her, too," he informed.

"So whenever you feel sad, you and I can come here and leave reality behind. And when the time comes that I will no longer be able to be with you, you can treat her as me so I can always be with you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to leave me alone?" she accused while turning her head to him.

"I won't, and I don't want to leave you. Promise me you'll always be my friend, and I promise you I'll always be here for you," he whispered.

"I promise," she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of happiness.

"Hey, Mikan," he muttered as he held up a fallen leaf.

"Why?"

"See this leaf? Do you wonder why this leaf is red rather than green?" she urged him to continue.

"There's an old myth that two lovers cared for each other so much that the boy gave his life for the girl. The girl, though heartbroken lived her life happily because she knew that there's someone who always watched her. The tree where she met the boy witnessed their great love and from then, every autumn, the tree turns its leaves to red."

"Really?" the girl picked up another fallen leaf. "Well, it's only a myth."

"But that's great." She looked up. "I want this tree to be a symbol of our friendship."

Touching the tree, the boy held her hand and put it on his own. "You're our friend dear tree. Today, we promise that we won't leave each other, and we will be together forever. This is our promise and breakers will be punished with pinky swear."

The girl smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>A DAY OF HAPPINESS<strong>

You should know what sadness is to know happiness.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Did somebody snatch your lollipop?" Natsume asked, smirking. He sat beside Mikan and dropped his feet on the table. "Why the sad face?"<p>

Blowing her hair upward, Mikan leaned back on her seat. "I just don't feel happy today. Have you heard about our classmate? Her family went bankrupt, and now, she won't be able to study anymore. And yet, look at her."

They both turned to a laughing girl near the board. "What about it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"How can she still be able to laugh like that even with her problems? Isn't it ironic?" She burried her face in her hands. "Is she faking it?"

"Do you think she's faking it?" he returned the question. When she shook her head, he smiled. "That only means she's at peace."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at him expectantly. "At peace?"

"Yes, at peace," he confirmed. He punched his fist upward, playfully. "Real peace is remaining calm during a storm. In her case, she doesn't consider that worrying and crying are the solutions to her problems. It's just a matter of choice, you know."

He looked at her. "Do you know what Thales expounded? He said that every event had a cause and thus produced a subsequent effect. A problem has its cause and corresponds to an effect but the effect depends on how you respond to a problem," he babbled.

She remained quiet.

"When did you become a philosopher? Why didn't you tell me!"she hollered. She put her hands on her waist and pouted.

"Whatever, Mikan." He became silent and thought for a while. "Are you still thinking of your future? Is that what's bothering you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders. "Or maybe not.."

"We'll be graduating high school soon. You should decide on what course you're going to take." He sat straightly. "Do you think engineering will suit me?"

She grinned. "You'll be the cutest engineer!" After hearing her comment, he snorted. "I told you already to never call a guy cute! Goodness, that's just so unmanly."

"Don't worry you're the cutest for me," she mocked, laughing at his face. When he remained quiet, her pitch became higher. "We've been friends for who-knows-how-long, and yet, I've never seen you with a girlfriend. I think you're gay!"

"You're gay!" she repeated.

She kept on blabbing about how gay he was when he suddenly drew near to her face. Huskily, he whispered to her ear, "If you're not going to stop that loud mouth of yours, I'm going to kiss you."

She stiffened and blushed. "See? I know already how to stop your mouth." He smirked and stood up.

Grabbing her hands, he hauled her up from her seat. "Let's go. The class will end in five minutes, and the teacher's still not here."

"Wait! Where are we going?" she bit her lip still thinking about the supposed kiss.

"To the place that will make you smile and laugh."

'In my heart," he thought.

She smiled, knowing the place. "It will surely bring a smile to my face. Let's go to our favorite tree!"

* * *

><p><strong>MOMENT OF REVELATION<strong>

"Sometimes, the least thing you expect happens to you at the moment you least expect, too."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're leaving?" Mikan exclaimed, head turning to him dangerously. She was surprised to hear such devastating news.<p>

"I..we're migrating to America," he mumbled, trying to stay calm.

"Why? I thought you'll never leave me?" she asked, tears threatening to fall. "You promised, Natsume!"

He looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want her hurt. "I'll never leave you!" he squeaked. "I..I'll come back to you, okay?" he tried to promise again.

"Bu-but we'll be apart, Natsume," she pleaded. "Don't go, please?"

"Just..promise me you'll wait until I came back?" he asked.

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed, and Mikan dreaded the day Natsume would leave. It wasn't her fault that she kept close to him, almost acted like a clinging branch, when she knew he would soon leave her.<p>

But not after she heard something she shouldn't have.

"Where is he?" Mikan asked frantically. Her mother revealed to her that the Hyuugas didn't really plan on leaving. "Why didn't he tell me he was sick?" she cried.

She ran away from her house and sprinted up to the hill where their tree was. "Why, Natsume?" she yelled.

A figure can be seen from the distance, and she already knew it was Natsume. She ran faster with tears flowing endlessly.

When she stood under the tree, she saw a very pale Natsume, sleeping peacefully. She dropped down on her knees and started to cry. "Natsume," she whispered. She touched his cheeks with trembling hands.

As his eyes fluttered open, she instantly engulfed him with her embrace. "Mikan.." he started.

"Why didn't you tell me, Natsume?" she cried.

"I-I'm sorry.." he tried helplessly. "I don't want to leave you."

"Did you already go to a doctor? What did he say?" she asked.

"They already told me how long I will live," he murmured. "It's soon."

Mikan stared at him mouth agaped. Something in her chest ached so painfully. She couldn't even breathe. She tried to say something, but no words would come out.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked hopefully. "That I didn't tell you?"

"Of course!" she screamed as she sobbed.

"Will you stay with me?" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" she was shaking.

"Will you smile for me?" he continued to ask.

"As long as you're happy, Natsume," she bit her lip. "Will you hold me?" she asked.

He hugged her tightly as his answer. "I'm sorry, Mikan."

"It's okay. Just please stay with me, Natsume," she muttered.

He didn't answer anymore.

* * *

><p>Mikan,<p>

I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon. I don't know how. I was so afraid when they told me I wouldn't live long. Do you remember the promise we made years ago? I will keep it. Always remember that I will stay with you forever, just not physically. Go to our tree whenever you're sad, alright? I'll always be there waiting for you.

Your friend,

Natsume

Mikan smiled at the letter; her hands shaking with pain. A week ago, Natsume passed away while they were relaxing under their tree. She cried soundlessly, just tears flowing continuously down her cheeks. She was happy for him for he died peacefully. He was smiling when he took his last breath.

She will never be sad for his passing for he never left her. She knew he would always be there for her. He promised her.

She walked to their tree and sat down.

Under the tree, she felt happy and peaceful. When she turned around to look at the tree, she cried at the letters engraved.

_**I'm sorry I didn't tell you I love you**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my entry for the contest February Prompt of the Month Contest. <strong>Please leave a nice review since short reviews will not be counted.<strong> Thank you so much..**_


End file.
